


A Picture-Perfect Afternoon

by Gigglepud



Category: Persona 4
Genre: A Oneshot in Two Acts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Are those two contradictions?, Dark, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hallucinations, It's sort of fluffy in the first half though, M/M, My musical theatre-nerd self is breaking out, Some characters are slightly occ due to plot-related circumstances/influences, Some hurt/comfort, Unhealthy Relationships, You see them get together in flashback-like vignettes, but also Hurt No Comfort, implied PTSD, slight psychological horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglepud/pseuds/Gigglepud
Summary: Yu had had nightmares, the first few nights after his first encounter with shadows. He didn’t like to talk about it, but with Yosuke, later, he did.It was hard to believe it’s all real, once the adrenaline rush goes away. Seventeen years of common sense told Yu of the improbability of a whole world behind the TV.“I feel like I’m going insane,” Yu replied with a laugh, his eyes focused at the floor. “I don’t even know what’s real anymore.”Yu didn’t look up, so he doesn’t know the expression on Yosuke’s face during the brief moment of silence. Then, Yosuke said softly, “You’re not crazy. You’ll be okay; I’m with you.”Then Yu leaned into Yosuke’s embrace; let Yosuke’s presence lull him back to calm.------A canon divergence oneshot in two acts; of Yu and Yosuke's relationship, and how the effects of the midnight channel has changed that.





	A Picture-Perfect Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a musical, so naturally, it follows the musical theatre tradition of having everything go to shit in the second half. But hey, at least it means the first half is safe... sort of? :D 
> 
> The inspiration came from a single song from Dear Evan Hansen and a conversation with [Shulkle](http://shulkle.tumblr.com), though the story has since derailed from the original concept. No knowledge of the musical is required to enjoy this fic.
> 
> On a related note, Shulkle has been an absolute godsend from her continuous encouragements, helping me hash out problems and beta reading and just being a great support in every aspect! 
> 
> This turned into a somewhat experimental piece, in which I explored a different style of writing from what I'm generally used to. It can get a bit dark at certain times, so please note the tags. (And if there're any warnings I missed, please let me know!) 
> 
> Happy Reading! :D

                                                                                                

 _All we see is sky for forever_  
_We let the world pass by for forever_  
_Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way_  
_All we see is light for forever_  
_'Cause the sun shines bright for forever_  
_Like we'll be alright for forever this way  
_ _Two friends on a perfect day_

‘For Forever’ – DEAR EVAN HANSEN

 

* * *

 

**Act 1**

Yu likes to think of Yosuke as his best friend. But he’s also so much more than that; his closest confidant, his partner in crime, his most trusted companion - someone who understands him at the deepest level of his core. His soulmate, if such a thing really exists.

Yu had had nightmares, the first few nights after his first encounter with shadows. He didn’t like to talk about it, but with Yosuke, later, he did.

He’d been shivering as he recounted his nightmares, and Yosuke pulled him close. Yosuke took Yu’s hands in his, firm and warm as he squeezed.

It was hard to believe it’s all real, once the adrenaline rush goes away. Seventeen years of common sense told Yu of the improbability of a whole world behind the TV.

“You’re okay, Yu,” Yosuke would mumble, a rare moment of sincerity, “I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

“I feel like I’m going insane,” Yu replied with a laugh, his eyes focused at the floor. “I don’t even know what’s real anymore.”

Yu didn’t look up, so he doesn’t know the expression on Yosuke’s face during the brief moment of silence. Then, Yosuke said softly, “You’re not crazy. You’ll be okay; I’m with you.”

Then Yu leaned into Yosuke’s embrace; let Yosuke’s presence lull him back to calm.

Yu still has trouble sleeping; still has nightmares, sometimes, or he’ll lie awake in the dark, staring up at the ceiling with his mind whirring, thinking too fast and too hard from figments and images of Yosuke’s shadow-self. But it helps to know Yosuke will be there when Yu needs him.

 

* * *

 

It’s easier to talk to Yosuke than with anyone else. It may have something to do with the spark in his eyes, like a star in the universe that only hints at a depth beyond human comprehension. Or it could be the soft dulcets of his voice, with words spoken as if for Yu’s ears only.

Compared with others, Yu finds he’s most confident when Yosuke’s around. Even if Yosuke doesn’t say a word, conversation comes easier and jokes seem funnier.

Without realising when, Yosuke have somehow become an immovable rock in Yu’s turbulent world.

Sometimes, the world feels like a blur of bright colours, out of focus and moving too fast, all around him. And other times, it’s hard to follow Chie and Yukiko’s conversations, Teddie’s otherwordly rambles or Rise’s excited squeals; their voices far away, or too loud - distorted in a way that vaguely remind Yu of fun house mirrors.

But Yu can relax, when Yosuke bumps him on the shoulder, their hands brushing. Yosuke doesn’t even need to say anything; his presence draws Yu’s attention in a way that pushes the rest of the world away. The world quietens when Yosuke is the only thing at the end of his tunnel vision.

“Yu, are you getting distracted again?” Chie had interrupted, one time.

Yu pulled his gaze away from Yosuke, back to Chie leaning on her desk. The small smile on her gaze relieved Yu of any guilt for not listening to her.

“Sorry, what were you talking about?” Yu sounded apologetic, anyway.

At that, Yosuke laughed. Yu barely resisted the urge to turn and swat his friend.

“We were talking about the sales in the shopping district this week, want to go check it out later?” Yukiko supplied.

Yu blinked. He hadn’t known about there being sales, but then again, he wasn’t doing a great job at paying attention to all the conversation. He thought about staying out after school, walking aimlessly for hours down crowded streets, and his stomach churned.

“I’m not sure,” Yu said slowly. “I might pass, this time. I just want to go home.”

“Aw, come on!” Rise protested immediately. “It won’t be the same if you don’t come!”

The others were quick to chime in, a cacophony of voices blanketing over him. He momentarily lost focus again, until he looked up to find Yosuke’s eyes on him.

I’ll go if you go, Yu didn’t need to say it out loud; Yosuke understood his message just fine from his expression alone.

“Well, I’ll be going,” Yosuke announced loudly, a grin breaking on his face. “Not that I have a choice, with the heavy responsibility that comes with being life of the party and all.”

Yu rolled his eyes, but, already, the air was instantly lighter. “Fine, I’ll go, too.”

The others finally stop their protests, Chie grinned and pat him on the back. “Good on you, Yu!”

It’s when they’ve finished hashing out the details that Kanji startled, jumping up from where he’d been sitting, his knees banging loudly against the bottom of the desk. Not even his desk, Yu noted amusedly.

“Wha-” Kanji blinked through sleep-heavy lids, as he settled back down, resting his head on his arms atop the desk. “What’s happening?”

Chie groaned, but somehow, Yu was the one she hit half-affectionately. “Argh,” she growls. “Boys.”

The sale wasn't that bad, Yu would have to admit. It was nice, to just walk around as a group without having to worry about the next kidnapping and shadows and going back into the TV.

Yu kept to the back of the group, and Yosuke walked with him, a constant presence he could almost just lean into. Yosuke had something to say about every little thing they find, and it keeps Yu delighted the whole time.

But still, it was crowded and loud and overbearing, and it doesn’t take long before Yosuke suggests they break off from the group. It gets easier, when it’s just the two of them left, staying at the quieter, more secluded areas of the district.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Yu says quietly, when the sky is a dim red and the street light flickers on with a buzz. The crowd is thinner, and Yu’s heart beats steadier.

Yosuke smiles, “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

The hadn’t talked about it beforehand, when it happened. They didn’t need to.

One minute, Yu had been staring at Yosuke’s lips, caught breathless in a moment of wonder, and the next, Yosuke had leaned in.

Their first kiss was chaste, but when they parted, Yu chased the distance for more.

His ears thrummed with the rush of blood to his head, accompanied by the torrent of water in the backdrop. The river where they were sat beside continued its course.

The world hadn’t ended.

And it hadn’t begun anew either. Not quite like the way they write it in books, where colours seeps into a once black-and-white world, or how the world spins at their feet.

It just felt normal. But right. Like there was nowhere else in the world he was meant to be, other than by Yosuke’s side, with his warm breath mixed with Yu’s.

 

* * *

 

Yu wouldn’t say he likes going into dungeons. Who would? It’s more a necessity to save innocent lives. But he doesn’t hate it either; there are a lot of worse ways he could be spending his afternoon.

Yet, more than once, he finds himself freezing when he stares at the giant TV at Junes. He’ll recover, put on the leader front his friends need him to be, but he can’t quite shake the chill that tingles down his spine at times.

“Do you get scared? Is that it?”

Yu looked up from his drink to see Yosuke’s brows creased in concern. They were sitting at their usual table at Junes, just the two of them, with a thinning crowd. It was late, when they’d all left the TV after their latest fight, so most of the Junes patrons were all heading home by then.

This wasn’t a habit they’d started on purpose, really. But fighting shadows were so exhausting, Yu never had the energy to keep putting on smiles for the others, so it’s always easier to just part ways.

Yosuke was different though, the way he’d walk with Yu as if there was no question at all that he should accompany Yu home first.

Yu doesn’t like to talk about fighting shadows. There’s an ugly feeling at the back of his mind, threatening to break out at the thought of shadows, and he doesn’t want to risk that. Yosuke always know how to distract him best, rambling from the latest games on sale to whatever’s the latest gossip in school.

So Yu was completely unprepared for the frank unwavering tone.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sometimes, you get this expression on your face, right before the dungeons,” Yosuke frowned slightly, “You tense right up. I don’t like it.”

“You’re probably just imagining it.” Yu protested, defences suddenly up.

"I know your tells," Yosuke took a loud sip of his drink. "You can tell me the truth."

Yu leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. He frowned, "There's nothing to tell. Anyone would get a little nervous, don't you? But it's not a big deal."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" Yu snapped, voice raising. But his abrupt annoyance depleted as soon as it came, and his shoulders sagged as he calmed. "Sorry I just don't want to talk about it. I'm fine though - why would I be scared of shadows? We've beaten them fine so far, haven't we?"

Yosuke tilted his head, thoughtful. Almost as if he had something to protest about that - but he couldn't. It was an indisputable fact that they'd always pulled through against all the shadows they've faced so far.

"But enough about that!" Yu continued, flustered arms waving in the air. "Tell me about that new drink you said Junes just ordered? Do you think the taste will be as weird as the name?"

Yosuke still looked unconvinced, but he didn't argue as he started sharing all the tidbits about Junes' upcoming stock. Sure it was a random topic of conversation, but it wasn't their weirdest yet.

There had been something in the pits of Yu's stomach that was not prepared for whatever Yosuke might have had to say about the shadows. Yu wasn't sure what exactly Yosuke would have said, but he trusted the shiver down his spine that suggested the conversation would go somewhere he was not ready for. 

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Yu’s friends worry about him. They’re subtle about it, but sometimes he catches Chie trade glances with Yukiko, or how Naoto would stare when she thinks he’s not looking.

He doesn’t understand why, though, because he’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about.

Still, sometimes Rise would put on her best pout, clinging to Yu’s arm as she asks if he’s feeling alright.

And Yu would force a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You look tired,” Rise would insist, a frown clouding her usual bright expression. And Yu would feel guilty for that, but he's not feeling anything really.

"Maybe I'm a little tired," Yu would correct himself. "It must be because of fighting all those shadows."

"Look after yourself, then, Senpai," Rise would say, a jump accompany her steps again though her uncertainty lingers in her gaze. "Wouldn't want you to overwork yourself. You know, you can always find me if you want to relax for a while, yeah?"

"Sure," Yu would say with a polite smile. "I know."

But his classmates aren't the only ones concerned, either. Nanako notices, and then, even Dojima notices.

"It's just school," Yu says to them. "You know how it is; exams, assignments, it's been keeping me busy."

Yosuke is the only one he confides in, when Yosuke invites himself over and they lounge around in Yu's bedroom. Yosuke, somehow, can always tell when Yu would prefer to stay in, rather than go out, and on these days, they just lounge around in his bedroom.

Sometimes, Yu would just feel so, so, tired. Its on one of those days, that Yu broached the topic.

"Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"What?" Yosuke sits up on Yu's bed, pulling Yu closer.

"Do you think I should talk to someone?"

"About what?" Yosuke's tone isn't quite mocking, there's too much warmth and affection for that. But Yu doesn't miss the undertone of disbelief. "The shadows? No one would believe you, man. They'd think you're going mental."

"Aren't I?" Yu demands. "I feel like I am."

Yosuke doesn't respond as he studies Yu, and Yu feels like his walls are being torn apart under the stare of Yosuke's bright browns.

"I think you're okay," Yosuke says at last. "But if you do want to talk, you can talk to me. You know you've got me, right?"

"Yes," Yu leans into Yosuke's embrace, the jitters in his stomach settling with Yosuke's warmth around him.

"So don't worry about it," Yosuke says. "I'll look after you. You've got me, for anything and everything you need."

"I know," Yu says, and means it.

 

* * *

 

When they left the other world for the last time, Yosuke caught up with Yu shortly after they part ways with the group.

Yu grinned up at him, pulling his hand from his pockets to take Yosuke’s hand in his, ignoring the way the winter frost bit into his exposed skin.

“Will you stay?” Yosuke asked quietly. “Don’t go back to the city when the year ends.”

Yu stilled, his stomach did a fluttery thing as he studied Yosuke’s earnest expression. “I- my parents-”

“Please,” Yosuke said, “Don’t leave this town. Stay. I love you.”

Yu heart stopped for all of a second, before it resuscitated with a beat twice as fast . This was not how he imagined this conversation to go, but, did he really care? The cold faded away as he felt Yosuke’s affection like a physical heat blanket wrapped tight all over.

He stopped, turning properly to Yosuke. And how could he resist that glint in Yosuke’s eyes, or the way he nervously bit down on his lips as he waited for an answer.

“Okay,” Yu says quietly. Whiffs of vapor crossed the air from his lips in the winter chill, lingering only a moment before it dissipated. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Yu leaned into the hug Yosuke enveloped him in, closing his eyes and just feeling the warmth of his boyfriend for a moment, before he realised he’d forgotten to respond.

“I don’t think I could have survived the year without you. Yu smiled into Yosuke’s shoulder. “I love you too, Yosuke.”

 

* * *

 

**Act 2**

Yu tells all of that to the room at large. A faraway look on his face as he recalls everything that has happened since he first sat in front of Yosuke in class. And when he finishes speaking, the whole room is silent. 

Yu looks around his living room, almost all his friends are there along with Dojima. Chie and Dojima are sitting at the table with him, while everyone else are spread on the couch or standing near the back.

They’re all wearing similar strange expressions that Yu can’t quite decipher, yet a panicked feeling pushes its way down he’s stomach all the same.

Nanako isn’t there, which already rips a huge disparity in the picture, even if Dojima had given the perfectly reasonable explanation that she’s staying with a friend for the night.

Yosuke is absent too, he’d taken one look at the crowd when Yu’d pushed open the door, then offered some semblance of an excuse and left.

Somehow, Yu feels lost in his own home.

“You know...” Yukiko starts slowly. There’s something about the way she won’t meet his eyes. “We all noticed, you’d mumble or laugh to yourself sometimes, but...”

“What?” Yu says, his own voice barely above a whisper.

Had Yosuke returned home yet? Maybe if he runs out now, he could catch him first. They don’t hang out at Yosuke’s place; it’s just a thing they don’t do. But maybe they could make an exception for tonight.

Yu can’t be here, not right now.

Dojima runs a hand through his hair. “So did you do something with the body, after all?” He says with a heavy sigh.

Yu’s gaze darts around the room, feeling the tense air like bricks weighing down his shoulders. There’s a significance in Dojima’s words that Yu can’t understand, missing the meaning behind his pointed gaze.

Chie reaches out, her touch gentle as if he was porcelain. “Yu, about everything you just said... You know Yosuke wasn’t a part of any of that? He never joined us after Yukiko’s kidnapping.”

His heart thrums harder, sending pangs of pain in his chest. The blood rushes to his ears, and when Dojima continues to speak, his voice feels more distant.

“I don’t believe you would purposely harm anyone, or even that you’re responsible, Yu, but your prints have been found all over where Yosuke Hanamura’s body was discovered. And like all the other victims from the serial killings, no cause of death could be found. We really just want to know if you have any other information to give us.”

But Dojima is wrong; has to be - Yosuke was just with him! But Yu can’t formulate the words to protest. Something awful is awakened in the darkest pits of his mind, fighting to be set free.

Yu pushes himself off the ground, unable to shake the chills crawling down his spine.

“I’ve got to go,” he forces out through gritted teeth, before clambering out the room, his clumsy steps making more noise than warranted up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The memory comes unbidden, of a lunch break just a few days ago.

“We need to talk about Yosuke.”

Yu turned, startled at Chie’s unyielding tone when she approached his desk. He traded an uncertain glance with Yosuke, before tilting his head back at Chie.

“About what?”

“Okay, well, it’s been almost a year since the—” Chie winced, “—well, you know, incident happened when you and Yosuke went into the TV. The police are still looking for him, you know? I just think we should tell them what happened, now that we’ve solved the case.”

Yu blinked at her blankly, scratching the back of his head while he thought of an adequate response. “Okay?”

“Right!” Chie broke into a relieved smile, her shoulders relaxing from its tense hold. “I’m so glad you agree! I’ll talk to someone as soon as possible, alright?”

Yu watched her leave the room, then turned back to Yosuke, whom only looked equally confused.

“That was weird. Know what that was about? You’d think she’s talking as if something bad had happened to you, or something?”

But something uncomfortable shifted in Yu’s stomach. The unease is reflected in the small smile Yosuke gave as response.

He hadn’t thought about it beyond that day, but he realises now, that perhaps it should have been the first warning.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t turn on the light in his bedroom. Light from the moon and the street lamps filter in through the window.

It gives the illusion that Yosuke is glowing, as he stands by Yu’s couch.

Yu brushes past him without a word, sinking down onto his bed and burying his face into his hands.

Yosuke doesn’t say a word, and when Yu looks up, Yosuke tilts his head, a nervous smile on his face.

“Who are you?” Yu grits out. The words burn on his tongue. “What are you?”

Yu might have preferred it if Yosuke broke into some kind of villainous laughter, like the true final boss of some video game that he could pinpoint all his anger and confusion towards. Instead, he just continues to stare at Yu with a sad smile.

Yu wants to scream and throw something, but Dojima and the others are still downstairs, and the last thing he needs is for them to come up now.

“Are you real?” Yu asks, instead, his voice small and uncertain, feeling like a child too young for the complexities of an adult’s world.

“You know the answer to that,” Yosuke says quietly. His eyes shine, even without light in the room.

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking,” Yu snaps, the anger in his voice surprises even himself. “Am I even real? Is this all some screwed up dream? Or- or maybe in the TV?”

Yosuke glides closer, holding Yu steady by the shoulders. It startles Yu to realise he feels no heat, barely any sensation at all, with the touch.

“I can be whatever you want me to be.” Yosuke says, but there’s something off about his voice. It doesn’t have the passion, the light, in the undercurrent of his warm tones.

Yu can feel himself coming apart. His heart is beating too loudly, his body is too cold, his mind- he can’t think, can’t understand, what’s going on at all.

“I want you to be real,” Yu’s voice cracks. “This- tonight- it’s all a dream right? I’ll wake up tomorrow and you’ll be waiting for me at school.”

“Sure,” Yosuke says, because he has always said what Yu wanted to hear, hadn’t he? “Go sleep.”

Yosuke tucks Yu into bed, and Yu complies mindlessly, with no real idea of what his body is doing. He closes his eyes because he doesn’t think he can face this world any longer.

 

* * *

 

Yu follows Dojima into the unfamiliar room, with wide open windows letting the sunshine hit bright blue walls. The paintings on the wall are all an abstract spray of colours, the swirls merging together in dizzying way.

The reception desk is on the right side of the room, the surface clean of papers and folders in a pedantic way. It reminds Yu of the way Nanako would have all her textbooks sorted by colour on the shelf, the tenacious way she defended her display.

To the left, are a row of single seat sofas, framed by matching side tables with stacks of magazines and books. Stiffly, Yu crosses the carpeted floor and forces himself to take the first seat in the row, mouth pulled together into a frown as he watches Dojima approach the receptionist.

He zones out when Dojima starts confirming their appointment details, eyes narrowing instead on the clock behind the receptionist. Staring at the hands only seem to make the seconds go faster, the systematic shift of the seconds hand chasing across the shiny glass surface of the clock.

The waiting is different, compared to a hospital or the dentist. He’s not waiting for the pain that comes from needles or the dentists’ instruments; not the type of dread that prickles the skin of his arms.

Instead, his arms are pulled stiff at his sides, the apprehension wallowing at the back of his mind like looming darkness, narrowing his vision with blurred edges.

The whole set up of the room is different, not like the pristine whiteness that comes from a doctor’s office, no children’s show playing on the TV in the afternoons of dentist appointments. It’s almost homely, reminiscent of a quiet study or a western lounge room, every object placed meticulously to feature its soft edges of comfort.

Yet, the specificity of the set-up only decreases its appeal to Yu. He shifts in his too-soft seat, knuckles white from gripping the edge.

It’s been less than a week since the unsettling conversation with Dojima and the others, which Yu have come to think of as an intervention. After that night, Yosuke had made himself sparse, though whenever Yu let his thoughts drift, sometimes he would be there. Right at the corner of Yu’s vision, but gone even as Yu turns.

Dojima was insistent that they see someone immediately, and Yu ran out of excuses to escape the confrontation days ago.

A flash of movement draws Yu’s attention back to the door.

Dojima and the receptionist don’t see, but of course they don’t. Yu’s heartbeat races as he gets up from his seat; the only reason he doesn’t run out the room is so he doesn’t draw Dojima’s attention.

Dojima turns anyway, but Yu ignores Dojima’s surprised shout of his name.

“Yosuke?” He calls down the empty corridor instead, his feet moving faster away from the overwhelming pressure of the waiting room. “Yosuke, please!”

He knows, even before he turns, that Yosuke is waiting around the corner, lingering just a turn away from the foyer.

Yosuke leans against the wall, hands crossed in front of his chest, as he directs his frown at Yu. He’s so close, Yu can just reach out to touch him; squeeze his biceps, or fit his own fingers through Yosuke’s to hold his hand, but Yu can’t move his own limbs.

He’s not sure he can face what his hands would reach, if he reaches out now.

“Have you been avoiding me recently?” An uncertain smile flickers on Yosuke’s face, and he lets his arms fall to his side, physically opening himself to Yu.  “I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.”

Yu takes a pained, stilted breath. “Can you please get out of my head?”

“What do you mean?” Yosuke tilts his head quizzically.

Yu grabs fistfuls of his hair, “Please leave me alone”

Yosuke widens his large eyes, “Are you breaking up with me?”

Yu’s heart still lurches at the thought. “You’re not even real!” He cries out, his voice cracking at the last word.

He runs back into the waiting room, ignoring the alarmed glances of Dojima and the receptionist. Yu’s not even nervous anymore. At this point, he’s just desperate for a cure.

 

* * *

 

The first thing his therapist tells him, is to acknowledge the realness of the issue.

It’s a slow progress that doesn’t seem to help, most days, but Dojima insists, and Yu is still hopeful for the magic cure that could come out of this. He’s not doing so bad, until when Chie reluctantly brings up Yosuke’s funeral.

It’s another stress-induced discussion about whether or not Yu should go as well as whether he was ready for it. In the end, he decides the negative for both.

Yu goes the day after.

“I’m sorry,” Yu blurts out, as soon as he’s in front of the grave. He places a white lily in front of the tombstone, then gently traces his finger over the top of the stone. “I don’t know you at all, though in my mind, you’re real considerate and nice. I can’t know if we could have fallen in love at all, but I would like to have gotten to know the real you.”

He hesitates, thinking back all the way to the start of the year. If he cannot even trust his brain with the present, can he trust his memory of the past? “I think I was already attracted to you when we met. I’m sorry all that led to, was the—” Yu swallows. “—the tragedy in the fight against your shadow. I’m- I’m working on processing it all properly now, and maybe one day, I’ll give the memory of you the proper respect it deserves.”

When he makes it back to the cemetery entrance, Chie is there, waiting for him. She waves hesitantly, before walking up to him.

He doesn’t get a word out before she’s wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Chie pulls apart far enough to study Yu from head to toe. “You feeling okay?”

It’s exhaustion that washes over Yu as he pauses and considers, and tired as he is, he can’t help but give a small smile as he nods. It could have been worse.

“Good.” Chie nods. “I’m proud of you for coming. Come on, let’s grab a bite before you get home. The others are waiting at the ramen bar for us.”

Yu nods and lets Chie lead him away.

His friends could never replace what Yosuke - his idea of Yosuke -  had meant to him. But maybe he doesn’t need to fill that hole immediately to keep going.

They’re real, at least, and they’re with him. And that’s a good enough start, maybe.

 

* * *

 

 _It wasn't real, I know_  
_But we were happy_  
_I guess I couldn't let that go_  
_I guess I couldn't give that up_  
_I guess I wanted to believe_  
_'Cause if I just believe_  
_Then I don't have to see what's really there_

‘Words Fail’ – DEAR EVAN HANSEN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by the song _For Forever_ from Dear Evan Hansen. It's a really cute song suitable for any soft ships, which you can listen to just to feel good. But within the context of the whole musical, it has elements of angst as well. 
> 
> This story really is all Shulkle's fault, because when I shared the song with her, she immediately associated it with Souyo without understanding the deeper context. And since then, this has been a concept stuck in my mind for quite some time. 
> 
> Although, somewhere along the writing process, this story completely changed from the ideas of the original song. (It acutally resembles Next to Normal a bit, but there's no surprises there considering how much I love both shows, and how similar they can be with just a simple shift in perspective.) 
> 
> Anyywaays, thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it!  
> And if you did, please consider leaving a comment and kudos, or come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://gigglepud.tumblr.com)!


End file.
